my beloved friend
by rirakkuma
Summary: jadi kau memilih pria peternak pendatang baru yang baru kau kenal selama 3 hari itu daripada aku yang sudah kau kenal 3 tahun? Gray X Mary X Jack. warning: galau, friendzoned, enjoyyyy
1. Chapter 1

Warning: ghalaoooooo muhahahahahahahahahahahahaaha=_=

Maap nih author masih newbie, butuh bimbingan para sensei sensei disini (_ _)

* * *

_It gets under my skin_

_To see you with him_

_And that's not me that you're with_

_(The Script – Long Gone and Moved On)_

Mary adalah perempuan yang kusukai sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, hari itu ia datang ke toko Saibara, tempatku bekerja, saat itu aku sedang tidak fokus dan ceroboh, tanganku terkena mesin pemotong besi Saibara, dan darah segar menetes dari tanganku, Mary terkejut dan langsung mengobatiku dan memberitahuku agar hati-hati, dan saat itulah aku mulai jatuh padanya

_Mary, Mary, Mary_

Di otakku, ialah yang aku pikirkan setiap hari

Aku sering melihatnya berjalan bersama keluarganya ke gunung, aku tahu ayahnya adalah pendaki gunung yang cinta alam, Ibunya adalah perempuan yang sepertinya galak—dan mengerikan, dan Mary sendiri punya perpustakaan, ia suka membaca, menulis novel, sendirian menjaga perpustakaan dua lantainya yang berisi ilmu-ilmu berguna, Mary mungkin saja bisa dibilang _nerd_, tapi jika kau melihat lebih baik ke sisinya yang lain, yang kau temukan adalah Mary yang manis, Mary yang suka ceroboh saat meletakkan buku-buku ke tempatnya, Mary yang suka tertawa ketika aku melontarkan hal-hal lucu – yang menurutku _garing_ – kepadanya, Mary yang sangat tenang dan berwibawa saat mengarang novelnya

Dan aku jatuh cinta padanya karena hal-hal kecil itu.

Stock _blue feather_ masih ada selusin di supermarket, aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli blue feather, _blue feather _adalah suatu tradisi di kota kami, siapa yang ingin melamar seseorang yang sangat ia cintai harus memberi blue feather kepada orang itu, dan aku sangat ingin memberikannya kepada Mary.

Aku dan Mary bertemu di perpustakaan seperti biasa, saat aku membuka pintu perpustakaan, Mary hanya melirikku sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia berkata "kau tahu? Ada pendatang baru di sekitar sini!"

"Ooh... peternak itu?" aku mengingat-ingat gosip yang dibicarakan Saibara saat aku sedang bekerja di tempatnya hari ini, ia bilang peternakan itu ada yang mengurusnya lagi setelah peternak tua yang tinggal disana meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan karena itulah peternakan tersebut menjadi kacau dan tidak terawat, namun sekarang cucunya menggantikan peternak tua itu dan ia baru saja datang tadi pagi.

"iya! aku penasaran seperti apa dia..." kata Mary sambi menatap langit-langit "kau tahu? Hidup disini seperti sebuah lingkaran, misalnya aku, tiap hari hanya menjaga perpustakaan, kemudian pulang dan tidur, terus seperti itu, seperti sebuah lingkaran, kan? Tidak ada hal baru, tidak ada hal menarik, tidak ada, sama sekali"

"Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal di kota ini" kataku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri, Mary menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian tertawa"kau memang teman yang sangat baik, Gray" katanya sambil mengibas rambut panjang hitamnya "aku senang dapat berteman denganmu"

"aku juga..." kataku sambil meraba kantongku dan merasakan bulu biru yang halus itu masih ada di sana, haruskah kuberikan ini padanya? Bagaimana jika ia menolakku dan kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi?

"Gray... Perpustakaanku sudah tutup" kata Mary mengingatkan, aku segera bangkit dari kursidan menaruh buku yang kubaca di raknya kembali "maaf... terimakasih, ya" kataku sambil membetulkan posisi topiku "aku pulang duluan"

"hati-hati" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan mengunci pintu perpustakaannya

Malam itu aku duduk di kursi, memikirkan keputusanku – memberikan bulu itu padanya? Atau tidak? Aku melihat teman sekamarku di The Inn, penginapan kecil yang hanya mempunyai dua kamar, satu kamar untuk perempuan, satu kamar untuk laki-laki, masing-masing kamar hanya dapat diisi oleh dua orang, teman sekamarku itu bernama Cliff, ia juga pendatang baru, ia tidak punya pekerjaan dan selalu terlihat murung, ia datang ke gereja tiap hari dan sekarang ia sedang menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut miliknya

"kau keberatan jika aku tidak mematikan lampu?" tanyaku padanya, ia menggeleng.

"bagus... maaf ya, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan butuh konsentrasi" kataku sambil tersenyum, ia menyembulkan kepala dari selimutnya "oke... tak apa"

"kau juga harus semangat menjalani hidup" kataku pelan "jangan menyerah, kau hanya belum mendapat pekerjaan, bukan berarti kau tidak punya masa depan"

Cliff tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, ia kembali tidur di dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Aku bersandar pada kursi kecil di kamarku, aku berusaha untuk memikirkan gagasan yang lebih tepat.

Haruskah ia tahu? Apakah sikapnya padaku akan berubah saat ia tahu? Apakah hal itu membuatnya menjauh dariku?

Aku menatap bulu di tanganku dan mengelus-elusnya lembut.

Kurasa aku harus mencari tahu sendiri.

* * *

Aku datang ke perpustakaan Mary beberapa menit setelah toko itu dibuka, Mary duduk di counter seperti biasa, menulis novel dengan serius, aku hanya menyapanya, tidak berani mengganggunya, aku menarik sebuah buku tentang memancing di salah satu rak buku dan membacanya dengan tidak serius, pikiran-pikiran semalam terus datang menghantuiku.

"selamat siang" seseorang membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan, aku menatapnya heran, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kota ini, rambutnya berwarna coklat, ia memakai topi biru yang dipasang terbalik dan ransel besar berwarna kuning, ia memakai baju terusan berwarna biru yang senada dengan topinya "s-selamat datang" kata Mary gugup, ia langsung menutup novelnya dan menyambut pria itu dengan canggung "maaf... anda pemilik peternakan itu, ya?"

"iya benar" katanya sambil tersenyum "namaku Jack, salam kenal"

"namaku Mary..." kata Mary sambil menatapnya canggung "mau mencari apa?"

"aku ingin mencari buku tentang kota ini, karena aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kota ini" kata Jack sambil tersenyum "tolong, ya?"

"baik... ikut aku ke atas" kata Mary sambil berjalan di depan pria tersebut sambil menatapku, kemudian ia menghilang ke lantai atas perpustakaan

Sudah satu jam setelah mereka mencari buku.

Terlalu lama, ya, terlalu lama untuk mengambil sebuah buku, aku langsung berlari ke atas, menemukan Mary dan Jack sedang bercakap-cakap dengan tumpukan buku di depan mereka dan sebuah peta terbuka lebar di depan Jack, aku pura-pura mencari buku dan melewati mereka, Mary sedang menjelaskan peta Mineral Town kepada Jack ketika aku lewat, dan kemudian Mary buru-buru mengenalkanku "oh ya! ini Gray, ia bekerja di toko Saibara, toko penambang yang menyediakan alat-alat seperti palu, pemotong rumput, pemerah susu sapi, dan lainnya – kau juga bisa membeli perhiasan untuk gadis-gadis" kata Mary sambil menunjuk toko Saibara di peta, Jack mengangguk "oh ya? aku ingin memberikannya pada Mary, boleh kan, Gray?" Jack tertawa sambil menatapku sementara semburat merah muncul dari pipi Mary, aku hanya ikut tertawa, tidak, tentu saja tidak boleh, semua perhiasan itu buatanku dan kakekku, tidak ada yang boleh memberikan perhiasan itu kepada Mary, tidak ada.

Aku pulang berbarengan dengan Jack, ia menceritakan bagaimana Mary mengajarkannya tentang Mineral Town, bagaimana kau harus bersikap kepada orang-orang di sini, bagaimana kau mengambil tanaman-tanaman obat di gunung, betapa indahnya bunga-bunga di gunung, Mary menjelaskan semuanya dengan rinci, aku hanya mengangguk saat ia menyelesaikan ceritanya "hebat, bukan? Mary memang seperti itu, ia kan penulis"

"ya, aku sudah membaca salah satu karyanya... hebat sekali, ia memang pantas jadi penulis" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol "memang, begitulah Mary" kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum, kami berpisah di pertigaan, dan aku pulang ke rumahku – The Inn

* * *

Mary tidak ada di perpustakaan, ini bukan hari senin dan ia tidak sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi ke gunung, aku segera mengingat sesuatu, tidak, tidak, Mary tidak bersama laki-laki itu, kan? Tidak.

Aku berlari ke Akazawa Farm, dan aku hanya menemukan kurcaci-kurcaci kecil yang sedang menyiram tanaman di kebunnya, aku bertanya pada seorang kurcaci kecil bertopi dan berbaju biru di dekatku "hey, dimana Jack?"

"Jack, budum?" tanyanya sambil menatapku "ia bersama seorang teman barunya, perempuan yang memakai kacamata dan berambut hitam, budum"

"kemana?" tanyaku cepat, terkesan seperti memaksa dan terburu-buru

"ke gunung, budum.. sepertinya mereka akan memetik bunga, begitu yang kudengar, budum" imbuhnya, aku segera berjalan ke gunung, gunung di Mineral Town sangat sejuk dengan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan menuju puncaknya, ada juga air terjun dan pemandian air panas yang – mitosnya – ada dewi cantik penunggu air terjun tersebut.

Aku menemukan Jack dan Mary yang sedang memetik bunga, aku bersembunyi di salah satu semak-semak, Jack memasangkan bunga putih yang sudah dirangkai ke kepala Mary, muka Mary memerah malu, ia membetulkan posisi bunga-bunga tersebut di kepalanya "terimakasih, Jack"

"sama-sama Mary" katanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Mary "kau tahu? Pemandangan disini sangat indah, danaunya, air terjun, pemandian, bunga-bunga ini, kapan-kapan kita akan datang kesini lagi, kan?" tanya Jack pelan

"pasti" kata Mary sambil tersenyum canggung.

"kita akan melakukan banyak hal di kota ini... bersama" kata Jack sambil menatap mata Mary, Mary terdiam - aku menjerit dalam hati, itu semua kata-kataku! itu kata-kataku

"ya! kita bisa melakukan apa saja di kota ini bersama!" kata Mary.

Mereka turun dari gunung bergandengan tangan, mereka tidak sadar akan kehadiranku, setelah mereka pergi cukup jauh, yang aku temukan dalam diriku hanya hampa, kosong.

* * *

Mary sudah mempunyai pilihan hatinya yang datang 3 hari yang lalu daripada aku yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, samar-samar aku merasakan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhku, terutama di dadaku, rasa sakit yang amat dalam, seperti dadamu ditusuk oleh pisau dari belakang bertubi-tubi

Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang datang menolongmu.

Aku berjalan ke The Inn dengan tampang lesu, Ann menyambutku di lantai satu, ia selalu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan energik, ia membawakanku makan malam yang sama sekali tak kusentuh, Cliff belum pulang, kudengar Cliff dapat pekerjaan di Aja Winery, toko anggur yang menjual anggur ternikmat di Mineral Town. Aku senang mendengarnya, namun mendengar hal itu saja tidak bisa membuat perasaanku kembali normal, aku menggulung diriku di dalam selimut, dan kemudian terlarut dalam mimpi.

Dalam mimpi itu aku melihat Mary yang sangat cantik, memakai gaun putih pernikahannya didampingi oleh Jack, pendeta kami, Carter, sedang berhalangan hadir sehingga acara pernikahan tersebut batal. Dan aku tertawa puas di depan pintu gereja. Aku berpikir betapa jahatnya diriku, tidak membiarkan Mary memilih siapa pujaan hatinya.

Aku terbangun dan bersiap-siap bekerja. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan topi Puma yang kupakai tiap hari dan berjalan lesu ke toko Saibara.

* * *

Selama sebulan terakhir, aku mengubur perasaanku yang hancur dengan pekerjaan dan itu sama sekali bukan pilihan yang bagus, tanganku terkena besi pemotong tiga kali sehari, semua perhiasan dan peralatan berkebun yang kubuat hancur, tidak berbentuk, malah ada yang patah, membuat perhiasan mengingatkanku pada Mary, dan membuat peralatan berternak membuatku teringat dengan Jack.

Saibara menatapku "kau ini kenapa, Gray?" tanyanya heran "kau kacau sebulan terakhir ini..."

"ah... bukan apa-apa" kataku "maaf, nanti aku bersihkan"

"sudah, kupikir kau harus istirahat, kau sakit" kata Saibara sambil mendorongku ke pintu "biar aku yang bersihkan semua ini"

"tidak usah!" seruku pada Saibara, tapi Saibara keburu mendorongku ke depan pintu dan mengunci pintu tokonya dengan kasar, aku menghela nafas "baiklah..."

Aku berjalan ke klinik untuk membeli perban, aku menatap luka di tanganku, luka di hatiku terasa jauh lebih sakit dibanding luka-luka di tanganku, luka di tanganku mengingatkanku saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Mary di toko Saibara, aku berjalan ke klinik lewat jalan lain, sengaja menghindari perpustakaan Mary.

Elli, suster di klinik, segera memberiku beberapa cairan antiseptik dan perban ke tanganku, ia mengomeliku agar hati-hati karena sering sekali jariku terkena besi pemotong dan lelehan besi yang panasnya minta ampun itu, aku berterimakasih padanya dan segera pulang.

Kejutan. Aku melihat gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan kamarku di The Inn, wajahnya terlihat bingung, namun saat melihatku, ia berbinar dan tersenyum lebar "hai, Gray, kau menghilang"

"siapa yang hilang? Aku disini" kataku pada Mary pelan, pembicaraan ini terdengar sangat aneh dan asing, setelah sebulan kita tak saling berjumpa dan menyapa, Mary datang lagi kepadaku... Kejutan? Aku rasa aku sangat terkejut

"kau jahat" kata Mary cepat "kupikir kaulah temanku"

"maafkan aku..." kataku pada Mary, aku hendak membuka mulut dan menjelaskan, namun Mary keburu melemparkan sesuatu ke tanganku dan berlari melewatiku.

Aku membuka gulungan kertas kecil yang dihias pita berwarna biru itu, aku membaca isi gulungan kertas tersebut hati-hati

_To: Gray (my beloved best friend)_

_You're invited to Jack Quelienne and Mary Rossa's wedding_

_At Church_

_10 AM_

_6 July 2012_

_we hope you can come_

* * *

_**TBC! =v=d**_

_**Maaf nih gajelas... masih newbie kaka saya butuh bimbingan QAQ**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sambungan "my beloved friend"!

Aah~ game masa kecil guee~

eykeh terinpirasi buat ini gara-gara adek sering maen ==

Enjoy! :D

Don't like? Close tab aja kok, gampang ==d

* * *

"Gray!" aku mendengar Saibara, kakekku membentakku dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar, aku tidak peduli, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan belakangan ini, aku sudah muak, muak dengan kota ini, muak dengan semua orang, muak dengan segala hal.

Cliff menatapku dengan nanar dari balik selimutnya, sekarang jam 8 pagi dan ia belum beranjak dari kasurnya sama sekali, teman sekamarku di The Inn itu mau tak mau ia memperhatikan tingkah lakuku, tentu saja ia tak bisa pura-pura tidur dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat kakekku ini. Ann yang sedang bersih-bersih di bawah menghentikan pekerjaannya saat aku melewatinya dengan gusar, aku meliriknya sedikit dan berjalan ke kasir Doug, membayar biaya sewa kamarku bulan ini tanpa berbicara, Saibara mengikutiku dan tetap memaki-makiku, mengatakan kalau aku ini tidak berguna, ya, aku memang tidak berguna, sangat, sangat, tidak berguna.

Tidak ada yang dapat menghalangiku kali ini.

Aku berjalan menuju gereja dan tetap menyeret koper, Saibara bukan lagi memaki-makiku, ia bahkan berteriak-teriak di sepanjang jalanku menuju gereja, aku balas berteriak kepadanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan berbagai tatapan orang-orang, terutama ketika ibu Mary melihatku dan membelalakkan matanya. Aku sudah mengenal keluarga Mary sangat dekat, namun aku tidak pernah menampilkan sisi liarku di depan mereka.

Aku memasuki gereja. Ini belum waktu pernikahan mereka, tapi mereka sudah siap-siap di gereja, Mary memakai gaun putih – gaun pernikahan – yang sangat cantik dan berkilau, ia mengenakan serangkaian bunga-bunga di kepalanya, ia menatapku dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"hmm? kalian sudah siap ya rupanya?" aku menatap Jack yang berada di salah satu bangku di gereja, sudah siap dengan pakaian pernikahannya yang serba hitam, ia juga menatapku heran "ada apa, Gray?"

"aku akan pergi dari kota ini" kataku sambil menatap Mary yang pucat pasi dan kebingungan.

"so... I guess this is goodbye" kataku pada Mary sambil mengangkat topiku "dan _by the way_, selamat atas pernikahannya, ya?" aku tersenyum, senyuman paling menyakitkan yang pernah kulakukan.

"kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Jack padaku sebelum aku menutup pintu gereja

"Forget-Me-Not-Valley" jawabku singkat.

* * *

Aku duduk disamping jendela yang menghadap ke pantai Mineral Town. Aku beruntung Saibara tidak melihat kepergianku. Ia sudah benar-benar marah padaku dan tak ingin melihat wajahku lagi, dan bahkan tidak mau menganggapku cucunya lagi. Baguslah... tidak ada lagi penghalang. Aku bersyukur. Hari ini semua orang di Mineral Town melepas kepergianku yang sangat mendadak dan tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan baru memikirkan kepergianku ini semalam. Mary hanya menatapku dengan pucat pasi, tidak berbicara, dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jack saat melihatku memasuki kapal ini. Mary, apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku?

Aku menatap lautan luas melalui jendela.

Begitu luas.

Begitu jauh.

Sama seperti Mary.

Aku memandangi Mineral Town yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dan menghilang.

Aku mulai berpikir apakah gagasanku ini tepat? Apakah Forget-Me-Not-Valley dapat membawa kebahagiaan yang sama sebelum Jack datang? Apakah aku akan lebih menderita disana?

Aku tiba di Forget-Me-Not-Valley dan menginap di Inner Inn, sebuah penginapan yang diurus oleh bapak-bapak tua gendut, istrinya dan anaknya, aku tidak tertarik berkenalan dengan mereka semua, dan ada satu orang bernama Nami yang tinggal di lantai atas, sama sepertiku, namun ia terlihat sangat tertutup dan pendiam, tatapan matanya selalu tajam dan menusuk, sangat berbeda dengan Mary yang lembut dan menyejukkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota, kota ini sangat berbeda dengan Mineral Town, otakku sedang mencari-cari kesamaan kota ini dengan Mineral Town. Namun... tak ada, penduduknya, penginapannya, peternakannya, semuanya sungguh-sungguh berbeda. Dan aku harus beradaptasi mulai sekarang.

_Kau akan tinggal disini selamanya, Gray. Ingat itu._ Aku berbisik dalam hati.

Kota ini juga punya peternakan seperti di Mineral Town, dan besarnya juga sama. Aku menatap perempuan yang sedang sibuk memanen di ladangnya, dibantu oleh tiga kurcaci kecil yang terlihat kewalahan saat menarik tanaman-tanaman panen itu dari akarnya. Hebat sekali. Seorang perempuan mengurus peternakan dan kebun itu sendirian. Diam-diam aku salut kepada perempuan tersebut.

Merasa diperhatikan, perempuan tersebut menoleh ke belakang, menatapku.

Saat perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu menatapku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar dari wajahnya, tatapan matanya, hidungnya, dan warna matanya.

Ia tampak mengenaliku, ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan kurcaci-kurcacinya di kebun, kemudian mendekatiku dengan riang "hai! Pindahan dari Mineral Town, ya?" sapanya ramah, aku mengangguk pelan

"bagus sekali! Selamat datang!" serunya dengan bersemangat, _kenapa sih cewek ini sangat over-enerjik?_

"oh ya, terimakasih" kataku sambil mengangguk. Aku hendak pergi dari peternakan tersebut, namun perempuan itu menghalangiku dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan intens

"ada apa?" tanyaku gugup "aku harus kembali ke Inn"

"tunggu... tunggu" katanya sambil menahanku dengan kedua tangannya "kau dari Mineral Town? Kau pasti kenal dengan kembaranku!" katanya memekik riang

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Kembarannya? Ia bekerja di peternakan... Jangan-jangan...

"namanya Jack! Dan namaku Claire! Jack mengurus Akazawa Farm! Ia sedikit dingin... tapi ia agak ramah saat kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik" katanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di dagunya "hngg.. saudaraku itu memang menyebalkan, tidak mau membantuku disini, tidak sopan meninggalkan wanita mengurus kebun, ayam dan sapi sendirian, iya kan?"

Aku heran campur terkejut, aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan Mary dan Jack—jika kembarannya Jack saja ada disini?

"oh... begitu, aku kenal Jack" kataku sambil menunduk "ia menikahi penjaga perpustakaan terbaik di Mineral Town"

"betapa beruntungnya Jack" kata Claire sambil tersenyum dan menerawang jauh ke langit "andai saja aku punya uang cukup, aku pasti sudah menghadiri pernikahan mereka hari ini..."

"sudah dulu ya, Claire" kataku sambil memunggunginya dan berjalan pulang "aku capek sekali, aku butuh istirahat"

"oh begitu... dadah!" kata Claire sambil melambai, aku tersenyum sedikit padanya dan berjalan ke Inner Inn – penginapanku yang kutempati saat ini.

* * *

Aku terbangun saat seseorang menggedor pintuku kencang-kencang. Aku masih setengah sadar saat aku menemukan Claire di depan pintu penginapanku. Nami juga terbangun dan berteriak pada Claire kencang-kencang dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"ada apa, Claire?" tanyaku dengan gusar "ini masih jam 1 pagi"

"maaf.. maaf.." matanya berkaca-kaca "jangan marahi aku.."

"oke, oke, aku tidak akan memarahimu" kataku, suaraku berubah menjadi lembut "ada apa?"

"paluku patah..." katanya sambil menunjukkan palu yang gagangnya lepas itu kepadaku "aku menelpon kembaranku, dan ia bilang kau bekerja di toko Saibara, penambang, kau pasti bisa memperbaikinya... Takakura sedang pergi ke kota, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk membeli palu baru..."

"tidak" kataku pada Claire pelan "tidak, aku tidak mau memperbaikinya, kau puas?"

"kau jahat sekali!" katanya sambil melempar palu itu ke lantai "kau jahat!"

"aku tidak mau berurusan dengan barang barang tambang lagi" kataku pada Claire, jujur "dan lagipula tidak ada alatnya disini"

"kau bisa membelinya, kan?" kata Claire

"membeli? kau pikir aku punya uang, hah? dimana pula membelinya? dan untuk apa?" kataku setengah membentak

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, Claire menggeram dan turun ke lantai bawah dengan langkah cepat.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku pelan, jam 5 pagi... aku merasa sangat lelah setelah perjalanan 2 hari dari Mineral Town ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Aku masih membayangkah hal-hal menyedihkan itu di benakku dan bahkan aku memimpikannya semalam. Mary memakai gaun, Jack mencium Mary untuk pertama kalinya, orang-orang kota berbahagia, Mary tinggal di kebun yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang ditanam Jack...

Aku merasa jahat sekali pada Claire tadi pagi, namun aku tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak peduli.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, palu yang dijatuhkan Claire sudah tidak ada, dan sebagai gantinya, aku menemukan Nami tepat di depan pintu kamarku, menatapku dengan tatapan sinisnya seperti biasa "kau jahat sekali pada Claire"

"lalu kenapa? kau juga jahat padanya" kataku singkat

"aku sering begitu, karena ia mirip sekali dengan adik perempuanku yang menyebalkan" kata Nami sambil menghela nafas "tapi aku sayang sekali padanya, seperti menyayangi adik perempuan, ia punya semangat untuk bekerja... dan semua orang disini tahu itu"

"aku sedang kacau" kataku mengakui"kacau sekali"

"Forget-Me-Not-Valley bukan untuk pelampiasan orang-orang kacau" kata Nami dengan nada menyindir "kalau kau mau tinggal disini, kau harus punya semangat hidup"

"aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya" kataku. Mendadak aku terdengar seperti Cliff, teman sekamarku di The Inn dulu

"kalau begitu... carilah" katanya pelan dan meninggalkanku ke lantai bawah.

Aku harus minta maaf kepada Claire.

Aku berjalan kaki ke peternakan yang jauhnya hanya beberapa meter dari Inner Inn, aku menemukan Claire sedang menggali beberapa petak dari kebunnya untuk ditanami berbagai bibit. Dengan ragu, aku menghampiri Claire yang sedang memunggungiku.

"Claire.." aku memanggilnya, ia menatapku sebentar dan pura-pura tak peduli

"Claire..." aku mengulangi perkataanku "maaf atas yang tadi pagi"

"permintaan maaf tidak diterima" katanya dengan nada datar yang dingin

"Claire... Maafkan aku, aku sedang kacau kemarin" kataku pada Claire "aku mau membantumu"

"sungguh?" ia langsung membuka tas ranselnya dan memberikan palu itu kepadaku "baiklah... aku percaya padamu"

"terimakasih" kataku

aku berusaha memperbaiki palu milik Claire dengan barang-barang seadanya yang disimpan Claire di gudang, namun hasilnya bagus juga, palu ini dapat digunakan kembali

"sugoi!" Claire berteriak saat palunya sudah berhasil kuperbaiki, ia berterimakasih dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali padaku "Gray sungguh berbakat! Aku senang mempunyai teman sepertimu!"

_Aku senang mempunyai teman sepertimu._ kata-kata yang persis Mary juga ucapkan kepadaku. Aku langsung terdiam. Claire kebingungan

"Gray? Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan

"tidak, bukan apa-apa" kataku "aku harus pulang"

"tunggu!" Claire menahanku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menatapnya heran

"Gray... kau tidak punya pekerjaan disini, kan?" kata Claire, aku mengangguk pelan

"nah! Itu dia!" kata Claire sambil menaruh telunjuknya di jidatnya "aku mau kau membantuku di kebun, aku akan menggajimu, aku janji..."

Apa? Aku berpikir keras. Berkebun dengan kembaran Jack? Aku tidak punya _skill_ berkebun sama sekali. Tapi... Akankah ini dapat menghilangkan kepedihan hatiku selama beberapa bulan terakhir?

* * *

To be continueddddd :3

review plsplspls T^T


	3. Chapter 3

cerita ke 3

dan masih ga ada yang ngereview ._.

* * *

Mulai saat ini aku akan bekerja di kebun Claire, kembaran Jack – orang yang sudah merebut Mary dariku.

Terkadang aku mendengar handphoneku berdering, dan terus berdering.

Aku tidak pernah mengangkatnya karena aku tahu itu dari orang-orang di Mineral Town.

Aku tidak pernah membuka handphoneku lagi semenjak berada di Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

Tidak pernah.

* * *

Aku menghabiskan 6 bulan terakhir mencangkul tanah, menanam bibit dan menyirami kebun tiap hari dengan rutin sementara Claire mengurus hewan-hewan ternaknya. Gajiku tidak seberapa dibanding saat aku bersama Saibara, tapi aku tetap menghargainya.

Claire adalah peternak yang ulet dan rajin, aku harus mengakui itu. Claire jauh lebih manis daripada Mary. Terkadang, alam bawah sadarku sangat ingin membelai rambutnya yang pirang tersebut. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku .

"Gray... aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku" kata Claire sambil menghampiriku "kau?"

"aku juga" kataku sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes dari kepalaku

"mau pergi ke bar?" tanya Claire ragu-ragu, aku menatap Claire "boleh juga... ajak Takakura"

"Takakura akan pergi ke kota sampai besok" kata Claire lesu "disini sepi.. sebelum kau datang"

Mendadak wajahku memanas, aku langsung memalingkan muka dari Claire dan berjalan menunduk ke bawah hingga topiku menutupi wajahku "ayo ke bar"

"oke!" Claire mengikutiku dari belakang tanpa suara.

Kami tiba di bar yang dikelola oleh Griffin, seorang pria bertampang Meksiko – kupikir begitu – yang senang bermain gitar dan berjanggut serta berkumis tebal. Ia mempersilahkan kami masuk dengan ramah, aku duduk di meja bar sambil minum dan bercakap-cakap dengan Claire sampai larut malam.

Karyawan Griffin, Muffy – yang sedang memakai baju gaun merah terang – mendekati kami dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh

"oh... jadi Claire sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu "wah.. aku tidak menyangka...", aku menatap Claire dan mendadak wajahku memanas. Tidak, ada apa denganku? Aku berusaha bersikap normal dan berkata pada Muffy bahwa kami hanya teman.

"Gray dan Claire hanya teman?" kata Muffy sambil merapikan rambut pirang ikalnya yang dibando hitam "kalau begitu boleh Gray jadi milikku?" tanyanya sambil tertawa

Aku hanya tertawa canggung, namun Claire menatap Muffy dengan muka memerah, ia juga tidak tertawa sama sekali "silahkan, Muffy, ambil apa saja yang kau mau"

"jangan marah, Claire sayang" Muffy memainkan rambut Claire yang lurus dan pirang tersebut "kau pantas dengan Gray, kok"

"tidak... kami hanya teman, ia bekerja padaku" kata Claire sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Muffy! Kau harus kembali bekerja" Griffin mengingatkan, Muffy melambai padaku dan Claire, kemudian hilang dibalik pintu di belakang counter bar

"Muffy... Menyebalkan" kata Claire sambil meminum winenya "iya, kan?"

"tidak juga, kupikir, tidak" kataku sambil tertawa "ia manis"

"sejak kapan tipemu cewek seperti itu, Gray?" tanyanya dengan gusar "cewek penggoda seperti itu?"

"maaf... tipe cewek idamanku sepertinya sudah berubah, semenjak Mary..." aku menatap Claire yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan intens "ma..maksudku..." oh tidak... aku keceplosan, apakah Claire tahu nama istri saudaranya? Kuharap tidak.

"Mary itu istri Jack, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. Sial. Dia tahu nama Mary! "jadi... kau patah hati karena saudaraku itu, ya? Lalu kau pindah ke kota ini, berharap ada yang dapat menyembuhkan hatimu, begitu?"

"B-bukan... maksudku... oh... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya padamu?" tanyaku sedikit gusar, tapi tebakan Claire 100% akurat "sudahlah! Kau pulang saja!"

Griffin menatapku dengan tatapan menuduh, aku menarik tangan Claire dan memaksanya keluar dari bar.

Claire tidak bicara padaku sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ketika kami sampai di depan rumah Claire, ia menatapku lagi, tatapan matanya kosong

"Gray.. Maafkan saudaraku" katanya setengah berbisik "aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia merebut Mary darimu"

"tidak apa-apa" kataku sambil membelai poninya "maaf... aku kasar di bar tadi"

Muka Claire memerah lagi. Ia segera memalingkan muka dan berjalan ke rumahnya tanpa suara

Aku menatap tangan kananku yang membelai rambut Claire tadi, _apa yang kulakukan?_ Aku tidak pernah berani menyentuh rambut Mary. Tapi di depan Claire, aku berani melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan di depan Mary, karena aku merasa nyaman melakukan hal apapun di dekatnya. Ada apa tentang aku dan Claire? Mary jelas jauh lebih baik daripada Claire, ia pintar, berbakat, sopan... sementara Claire sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Ia rajin, namun hanya itu saja kelebihannya.

Apakah di dalam hatiku aku sudah memilih Claire?

Aku berjalan ke Inner Inn lesu dan terjatuh di kasurku yang terasa sangat empuk hari ini. Semua orang sudah tertidur, bahkan Namipun yang suka berkeliaran disini saja sudah tertidur pulas di kamar sebelahku.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Sangat melelahkan.

* * *

Aku berjalan ke arah peternakan Claire, Aoi Farm, dengan langkah lesu dan canggung. Claire menyambutku dengan hangat, seakan kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Ia langsung menyeretku dan memperlihatkanku buah-buah yang kutanam sudah mulai tumbuh.

"kau hebat, Gray!" katanya dengan nada riang "kau harus menyiraminya tiap hari"

"aku tahu" kataku datar sambil membetukan posisi topiku "aku hebat, tapi kau payah"

"kau jahat, omonganmu selalu pedas" Claire menatapku sinis

"lalu kenapa?" kataku "kau tidak menyukainya, hah?"

"tidak!" katanya "aku capek bertengkar denganmu, Gray!"

"kupikir aku tidak lelah juga?" kataku sambil menatapnya kesal.

Kami terdiam sejenak, aku tahu omonganku memang selalu pedas dan menyakitkan hati. Mary juga pernah bilang begitu padaku. Aku tidak tahu cara menghilangkan sifat burukku ini.

"maafkan aku" kataku sambil menghela nafas "maaf.."

"tak apa" katanya sambil berjalan ke kandang ayamnya "kembali bekerja"

"baik, nona" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Claire menatapku sebentar, kemudian berbalik menghampiriku lagi "kau tahu? Jack menelponku tadi pagi, dan ia bilang Mary sudah punya bayi dalam kandungannya"

Aku mengangguk. Berusaha merasakan sensasi sakit dan sesak di dadaku, seperti saat Mary menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya kepadaku. Namun tidak ada yang kurasakan. Sama sekali tidak ada.

"kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah menangis" kata Claire pelan

"aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi, Claire" kataku sambil tersenyum "mungkin... ini semua berkatmu" aku berkata pelan sambil membuang muka dan memunggunginya

Claire tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Aku segera kembali bekerja, dan ia kembali ke kandang sapinya untuk memerah susu.

Aku sudah selesai bekerja dan kembali ke penginapanku untuk beristirahat. Aku melihat handphoneku yang tergeletak di laci lemari penginapanku. Aku membuka handphoneku dan melihat 25 missed call dan 5 SMS dari Mary. Mendadak jantungku berdebar saat membuka satu persatu SMS dari Mary

_From: Mary 0876xxxx_

_To: Gray 0865xxxx_

_Hai, Gray. Apa kabar? Maaf aku tidak berkata apapun saat kau pergi. Aku sangat shock hingga tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hari ini hari pernikahanku dengan Jack. Aku tinggal di peternakan Jack sekarang. Domba, sapi, kuda, semuanya sangat lucu disini. Aku bahagia. Tapi tidak lengkap tanpamu. Kapan kau kembali, Gray? Kenapa kau pergi?_

_From: Mary 0876xxxx_

_To: Gray 0865xxxx_

_Hai Gray. Kudengar kau bekerja di Aoi Farm, dan Claire, adik Jack yang mengurusnya. Good luck di pekerjaan barumu, Gray!_

_From: Mary 0876xxxx_

_To: Gray 0865xxxx_

_Saibara terlihat murung setelah kau pergi. Kau cucu satu-satunya Saibara. Harusnya kau yang menemaninya. Bukan malah pergi dari Mineral Town!_

_From: Mary 0876xxxx_

_To: Gray 0865xxxx_

_Gray, ini SMS ke empat yang kukirim padamu. Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengangkat telponku? Apa kau terlalu sibuk di peternakan? Atau kau tidak mau membalas SMSku? Apa karenaku kau pergi di Mineral Town? Maafkan aku..._

_From: Mary 0876xxxx_

_To: Gray 0865xxxx_

_Gray, aku sudah punya anak sekarang. Dokter bilang beberapa minggu lagi aku akan melahirkan. Doakan aku, ya!_

Aku menutup handphoneku dan kembali meletakannya di laci. Maaf, Mary... Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan penggantimu.

Aku membuka tasku dan menemukan bulu biru itu masih dikantung tasku, tersimpan rapi, tak tersentuh sama sekali. Blue feather. Simbol lamaran untuk seorang gadis.

Mendadak tanganku gemetar. Aku harus memberikan itu pada Claire sebelum seseorang merenggutnya dariku, sama seperti Mary.

* * *

TBC...

review aku dooong~ *pake nada iklan kartu ** * TT^TT


	4. Chapter 4

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan semua karung berisi makanan sapi yang kubawa ketika Claire memberitahuku tentang hal itu

"Kau mau aku menemanimu pergi ke Mineral Town? Yang benar saja!" bentakku pada Claire sedikit marah. Ya, aku benci kota itu. Sampai kapanpun aku tetap membencinya

"Kumohon" kata Claire pelan "aku ingin menjenguk Jack yang sakit"

"Pergi saja sendiri sana" kataku sambil mengibas-ngibas tanganku dengan malas "aku tidak mau kesana sampai kapanpun, titik!"

"Egois!" seru Claire dengan marah, ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah yang memerah "Egois! Baiklah! Aku pergi sendiri jika itu yang kau mau!"

Aku terdiam saat melihat Claire masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membanting pintunya keras-keras

Huh..

Aku bangkit dan menaruh karung makanan sapi ditanah, aku melangkah pelan dan mengetuk pintu Claire

"Claire?"

"Pergi kau! Jahat!" serunya dari dalam rumah. Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku terpaksa harus menemaninya seminggu ini

"Oke.. maafkan aku, ayo pergi ke Mineral Town bersama-sama" kataku dengan nada lembut dan pasrah "ayolah.. jangan ngambek begitu, oke?"

Aku mendengar suara kunci yang diputar dan pintu terbuka. Aku melihat kedalam dan menemukan Claire sedang menatapku dengan tatapan serius

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi?" tanya Claire pelan

"Serius" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Yay! Terimakasih Gray!" katanya sambil memelukku. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas dan dadaku berdegup kencang saat kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangku, dengan refleks aku membentaknya "lepaskan aku!"

"oke, oke, tapi kita akan berangkat besok.. jadi.. bersiaplah" katanya sambil tertawa dan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Oke Gray... ini kesalahanmu sendiri, jadi kau yang harus menanggungnya

Pagi yang sibuk di Forget-Me-Not-Valley, Claire sudah sibuk dengan koper dan tasnya yang super banyak sementara Takakura sibuk mengingatkan Claire agar tidak mabuk laut. Orang-orang di kota juga mengkhawatirkan Claire yang sedikit _airhead_ itu, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi keluar kota. Aku menonton mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Claire memberitahuku kalau ia sudah siap.

Aku dan Claire memasuki kapal dengan langkah canggung, kami memang tidak pernah dibiarkan berduaan oleh Takakura, dan ketika kami pergi berdua, rasanya sangat... aneh, ada perasaan aneh di dadaku yang membuatku berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Claire saat ia bicara padaku

Aku tidak tahu sama sekali apakah perasaan itu.

Tidak tahu.

Apakah itu... cinta?

"Gray! Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku, ya?!" samar-samar aku mendengar bentakan Claire dan langsung kembali dari khayalanku "oh... maaf" kataku terbata, tak sengaja kedua mata kami bertemu dan membuatku reflek membuang muka

"Kau ini kenapa , Gray?" tanya Claire sambil menatapku dengan tatapan aneh "kau aneh"

"kau yang aneh" kataku sambil melihat air laut yang terbentang luas di depan kami lewat jendela kaca dan mulai terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur, aku mendengar bentakan Claire yang membuatku hampir meloncat dari tempat dudukku

"Eh?" aku menatap Claire dengan tatapan heran "ada apa kau membangunkanku?!"

"kita sudah sampai!" kata Claire dengan nada riang "aku tidak sabar melihat kota lain! Ayo Gray!"

Oh tidak.

Aku mendesah ketika melihat papan itu

"Selamat Datang Di Mineral Town"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mary!" derap kaki terdengar dijalanan menuju rumah Mary, Mary yang masih bersiap-siap di perpustakaannya terkejut dan membuka pintu dan ia melihat Cliff sedang terengah-engah berlari ke tokonya. Mary mengangkat alisnya heran "Ada apa, Cliff?"

"Gray kembali!"

Aku berjalan dari pantai Mineral ke alun-alun kota yang sepi, aku melihat jam tangan dan menyadari baru jam 5 pagi disini, lebih baik jika sepi seperti ini. Aku menggenggam tangan Claire dan menariknya ke The Inn, penginapanku dan Claire untuk seminggu kedepan.

Aku dapat melihat tatapan kaget bercampur heran milik mata oranye Ann yang sedang bersih-bersih saat melihatku melangkah ke dalam Inn pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini, Claire menarikku agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya "Gray, kau yang lebih tahu kota ini, kau yang pesan kamarnya" Claire berjalan ke salah satu meja dan duduk disana bersama koper-kopernya

Aku menghela nafas saat berjalan ke counter Doug, ia terlihat sama terkejutnya seperti Ann, namun ia tetap menyambutku dengan senyuman ramahnya

"Selamat datang lagi, Gray" sapanya dengan ramah, aku membalas senyumannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan kembali" katanya sambil tertawa dengan ramah. Aku hanya terdiam

"Aku pesan dua kamar" kataku kepada Doug dengan dingin, namun ia tetap tersenyum "Dua kamar, huh? Sayang sekali... tinggal tersisa satu kamar, Gray"

"Claire, tinggal tersisa satu kamar" laporku pada Claire, Claire terlihat berpikir sejenak. Aku berharap ia membatalkan kunjungannya ke peternakan Jack dan kembali ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley yang tenang dan damai.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Claire sambil mengangkat bahu "pesan kamarnya"

"Aku tidur dimana?!" tanyaku pada Claire terkejut

"Terserah" kata Claire sambil terkikik dan berjalan menuju counter Doug.

Sialan.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Ada kasur tambahan, kalau kau mau" kata Ann yang tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Aku menatap Ann tidak percaya "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan anak itu!" kataku dengan jujur, yah... terlalu jujur, mungkin. Aku dapat mendengar Claire menggerutu dan mengambil kunci kamarnya dengan gusar dari Doug

"Baiklah, pergi saja kau" kata Claire sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menantang.

"Oke saja! Aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu kalau saja Takakura tidak menerorku terus-terusan untuk menjagamu" bentakku kepada Claire yang sudah naik ke lantai dua. Ann menatap kami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Gray?" Ann menatapku dengan tatapan heran "kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu di depan Mary"

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mengabaikan semua tatapan yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh

"Lebih baik aku tidur bersama Cliff" kataku sambil membuang muka dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar The Inn. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari luar dan aku melihat sosok yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulihat semenjak aku pergi ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Sosok yang membuatku pergi ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley tanpa alasan dan tujuan yang jelas. Dan sekarang ia berdiri di hadapanku, dengan napas terengah-engah dan rambut hitam panjang yang acak-acakan diterpa angin

Ia membuka suara, berusaha berbicara kepadaku sambil mengatur nafasnya "...Gray?"

Aku menatapnya dengan canggung, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan ribuan pertanyaan dan kata-kata yang harus kuucapkan padanya, aku hanya tersenyum

"apa kabar, Gray?"

"Baik" jawabku singkat. Aku berusaha mencari-cari perasaan yang ada di dalam dadaku,tidak, tidak ada lagi rasa sesak dan sakit itu lagi. Rasa itu sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Syukurlah. Kau kemari untuk menemani Claire kan?" kata Mary sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ya, tentu saja..." kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Mana Jack?" aku mendengar derap terburu-buru dari lantai atas, Claire sudah pasti menguping pembicaraanku dan Mary, aku mengambil beberapa langkah dan menjauh dari Mary saat perempuan itu datang

"M-Mary! Apa kabar? Bagaimana Jack dan bayimu?" tanya Claire terbata-bata dan canggung "aku kemari untuk menengok kalian semua, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Jack"

"Aku dan bayiku baik-baik saja, bayiku sudah bisa duduk dan merangkak" kata Mary sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan menatapku "Umm... Dia sangat lucu sekali, ia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Jack dan Claire. Dan ia mempunyai rambut yang sama sepertiku.."

"Sungguh?!" tanya Claire dengan heboh "aku akan ke peternakan Jack! Tolong tunjukkan aku jalannya, ya?"

"Baiklah" kata Mary sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum yang tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir aku datang kesini

"Ayo, Cliff!" kata Claire sambil menarik tanganku

Huh, kenapa dia begitu bersemangat?

Kami melewati peternakan Poultry milik Lilia, seorang janda – atau mungkin bukan, aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana suaminya – dan kedua anaknya, Popuri dan Rick yang mengurus kebun tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku melihat Rick melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, sepertinya ia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan datang kemari, aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan topiku kebawah

Aku tiba di peternakan itu... ya, peternakan yang sangat luas yang ditanami berbagai macam tanaman sampai ke ujungnya, aku dapat melihat beberapa kurcaci dengan baju warna-warni sibuk memanen tomat, jagung dan wortel. Aku melihat kurcaci berbaju warna merah tidak sengaja menabrak kurcaci berbaju biru yang sibuk membawa wortel yang ukurannya lebih besar dari badannya dan tertawa. Kebun yang penuh canda dan tawa... Mary pasti sangat menyukainya

"Oh! Kau disitu ternyata!" aku dapat mendengar sapaan familiar milik seseorang dengan suara berat, aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jack sedang asik menggosok punggung kuda berwarna coklatnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"Hai Cliff! Lama sekali tak bertemu, mana adikku?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat

"Aku disini!" Claire langsung menyerbu, menabrak Jack dan memeluk kakaknya tersebut dengan penuh cinta, aku memalingkan muka saat melihat adegan norak kedua adik kakak yang jarang sekali bertemu itu. Sungguh menyedihkan

"Hey! Kita bukan berumur 6 tahun lagi, Claire! Bersikaplah dewasa!" kata Jack sambil mengacak-acak rambut Claire, Claire hanya tersenyum "Jack, aku sudah melihat anakmu!"

"Baguslah, ia sangat lucu, kan?" tanya Jack sambil tertawa "Oh ya, kapan kau akan menikah, Claire? Apakah kau sudah menemukan calon?"

"M-m-menikah?" wajah Claire mendadak berubah menjadi merah dan ia berkata dengan terbata-bata "s-siapa yang akan menikah?! Lebih baik aku mengurus kebunku dengan Takakura sampai aku mati!"'

"Hm? Masa? Tapi kupikir kau sudah dengan Cliff..."

"Tentu saja bukan!" sergahku sambil menatap Jack dengan tatapan sinisku "Tentu saja aku tidak suka dengannya! Siapa yang suka dengan perempuan kekanakkan yang hobi menyuruh-nyuruh orang itu?! Iya kan?" aku menatap ke arah Jack, Mary dan yang terakhir, aku menatap Claire. Namun perempuan itu malah menutupi matanya dengan poninya yang sudah memanjang

"maaf Jack, aku harus pergi dulu, bye" ia tersenyum sedikit dan kemudian berlari keluar peternakan dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah Claire pergi, suasana mendadak menjadi canggung dan aku berusaha memecah keheningan di kebun itu "Ada apa?"

"Cliff" Mary memandangku dengan tatapan menuduh "kejam sekali kau"

Oh tidak, apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Aku tahu, kata-kataku memang sedikit kejam terhadap perempuan, tapi apakah itu menyakiti hati Claire? Aku menatap Jack dan Mary dan aku tahu jawabannya

Aku harus menyusul Claire


	6. Chapter 6

"Claire!"

Kemana sih perempuan itu? Aku sudah mencarinya hampir keseluruh desa dan ia tidak terlihat dimanapun. Oke, mungkin aku sudah sangat keterlaluan membiarkannya jalan-jalan sendirian di kota yang tidak ia kenali, dan aku sangat menyesal sekarang. Aku terduduk di geladak kapal di pinggir pantai. Menonton ombak yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dan bintang menari-nari dibawahku. Aku sudah mencari Claire kemana-mana... kemana sih dia?

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat Mineral Town, aku sudah mencari ke The Inn, gereja, lapangan Mawar, air terjun Harvest Goddess. dan...

Aku berdiri karena aku mengingat sesuatu

Aku belum memeriksa gunung. Sial! Aku menatap arlojiku, ini sudah jam 6 malam, sudah terlalu malam, dan aku yakin Claire tidak tahu jalan pulang. aku segera berlari dan berharap sesuatu tidak terjadi pada Claire. Aku berharap anjing liar tidak mengganggu Claire dan suasana malam yang gelap digunung tidak membuatnya celaka... Bagaimana kalau Claire jatuh dari jembatan? Argh! Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak?

Aku meneriakkan nama Claire dimana-mana, namun tak terdengar jawaban. Aku menyebrangi jembatan, menuju ke padang rumput di dekat puncak gunung yang merupakan tempat tumbuhnya bunga-bunga liar.

Dan menemukan sosok itu disana. Perempuan itu, perempuan yang kucari-cari sejak tadi

"Claire! Darimana saja kau?" teriakku, Claire membalik badannya, menatapku dengan mata merah dan sembap dan bekas air mata ada di pipinya, aku terbelalak.

"Kau... Ada apa?" seruku sambil menghampiri Claire, Claire membuang muka dan terduduk di rumput, menangis sejadi-jadinya, sementara aku diam mematung, tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Aku duduk dan berusaha menenangkan Claire

"Claire, sudah, jangan menangis... ada apa? Maafkan aku.." kataku sambil menepuk bahunya, aku tahu, kata-kataku tadi memang sangat keterlaluan

Sinar rembulan membantu peneranganku. Aku dapat melihat Claire yang sesenggukan dengan jelas dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh "Kau jahat! Jahat sekali!"

"Maafkan aku, oke? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, maaf..." kataku tulus

Aku dan Claire terdiam. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu menggerakanku untuk melingkarkan tanganku ke badannya dan memeluknya. Badannya terasa sangat kecil dan hangat. Sinar rembulan membuat aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang kemerahan, iapun melepaskan diri dari pelukanku

"kenapa?!" tanya Claire sambil menatapku, wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis lagi

"yah, Claire... kau tahu?" aku mengangkat bahuku berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang saat ini berdegup kencang. Aku tahu, saat inilah saat yang pas untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya yang sesungguhnya... perasaan yang kupendam dan selalu kututupi dengan kata-kata pedasku

"Claire, aku mencintaimu" aku tersenyum dan merapatkan gigi-gigiku yang gemertakan dan menaruh tanganku yang dibanjiri keringat didalam saku jaketku. Entahlah, padahal hari ini gunung sangat dingin, namun yang kurasakan hanyalah panas

Claire terdiam, matanya membelalak dan wajahnya memerah

"K-k-kau serius?" Claire tergagap, matanya yang berwarna biru muda menatapku dengan tatapan intens. Aku menjawabnya "Ya, tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu... Aku..." Claire terdiam, ia terlihat berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya "juga mencintaimu" ia tersenyum, pipinya bersemu merah lagi

Tanpa sadar, aku mencondongkan wajahku ke wajah Claire dan menekan lembut bibirku ke bibir Claire yang basah dan manis selama beberapa saat. Aku dapat merasakan perasaan elektris saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Perasaan elektris yang menyenangkan, seperti morfin.

Aku menarik bibirku dari bibir Claire dan melihat perempuan itu, wajahnya masih memerah, namun kali ini lebih merah. Ia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan memelukku erat sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas.

Ya, mungkin akan tiba saatnya kami bertengkar seperti dulu, mungkin ada saatnya kami berdebat dan berbeda pendapat. Namun satu hal yang kami ketahui dengan pasti

Kami saling mencintai

OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

FANFIC PERTAMA DAN HANCUR! HAHAHA

Mohon reviewnya ya! thnx!


End file.
